


A Monarch's Pastime

by MageArc



Series: Improper Royalty [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chaptered, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Facials, Frottage, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riding, Shameless Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageArc/pseuds/MageArc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots consisting of the many excursions of the King and Queen of Spades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vanilla Kisses and Then Some

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a note, this fic will no longer be updated, but this is okay because it was a series of oneshots anyway. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a lovely day!

“Yes, Alfred, Gods, _yes-_ ”

Alfred panted beside his lover’s ear, hands gripping his hips roughly as he thrusted into the Monarch with complete abandon. The latter merely got louder, moans desperate and helpless, obviously not caring if anyone heard. “Arthur-” he panted, “What if someone hears us-”

“ _Fuck_ -” the man gasped, grabbing at the sheets below him. “Who cares If someone can hear us,” he said between breaths. He was going to say something else, mouth opening to do so, but he merely choked out something between a moan and sob. He looked a picture of beauty beneath Alfred, he really did.

The King gasped when Arthur arched into him, the Monarch’s hands leaving the sheets to claw at Alfred’s back. He didn’t hold back, digging deep and leaving long, angry marks. The King bit his lip at the pain, though he couldn’t say he disliked it- in fact, it was one of the things he enjoyed the most. Arthur knew this, oh, he knew this well, using it to his advantage whenever he could. It always rendered Alfred helpless, akin to sand falling through spread fingers.

Sweat trailed down his temple as Alfred repositioned his hands on Arthur’s knees, pushing them farther apart as he thrusted harder. The result was Arthur letting out a loud keening noise, eyes closing tight as tears began to prick at his eyes. “By the divines- _Alfred_ ,” Arthur whispered, dragging his husband into a needy kiss.

It was passionate and messy, lacking finesse and precision alike, though it was far from unpleasant. Gods, no, it just added to the already hot atmosphere of the room. Alfred broke away after a short time only to trail kisses down his lover’s jaw, moving to suck at his neck. He heard Arthur draw in a sharp intake of air, breath coming out in stutters. Of course...he couldn’t really help but smirk at that, knowing it was him that was doing this to the other.

“Stop being- being so _smug_ ,” Arthur whimpered, fingers tangling into his husband’s hair.

The only response he received was a nip, to which he groaned.

Alfred moved his head closer to Arthur’s ear, whispering, “Come for me, sweetheart. I know how close you are.”

“Alfred, please,” he said, hands clutching at sweaty shoulders.

“After all,” he mumbled, snapping his hips forward, “I’m gonna come inside of you shortly.”

Knees beside his waist tightened. “ _Please_.”

“When’d you learn such good manners?” He said with a smirk, shifting so he thrusted at a different position, Arthur gasping in response. “Or do you just get them when I fuck you this hard and good?” As if to emphasize his point, Alfred moved to drive into Arthur harder.

The latter started to chant his husband’s name over and over again, each time needier than the last, back arching into Alfred.

“God, Arthur,” Alfred sighed, “You’re such a mess. You love my cock don’t you?”

Kirkland didn’t respond, being the stubborn man he is. Alfred, of course, knew the solution. Without warning, his thrusts slowed down exponentially.

“Yes, _fuck, yes._ I love your cock, you _bastard_ ,” Arthur said with irritation, thrusting his hips down.

Alfred leaned up, a smirk on his face. “You don’t sound very convincing.”

Arthur’s eyebrows knit together in annoyance. “You’re such a prick.”

A hum. “I love you too, dearest.”

“If you’re not going to fuck me,” Arthur grumbled, grabbing Alfred’s shoulders, flipping their positions. “I suppose I’ll just have to fuck myself on your cock.”

The King didn’t fight this, not a chance. He knew Arthur loved taking control, and he knew how good the outcome was whenever he did.

Alfred watched his husband’s face as Arthur began to move, slow at first before he was at a rapid rate, tempo crescendoing with little notice. The King arched, holding his Queen’s thighs tight enough to create bruises, flesh white under his hold. Arthur looked gorgeous like this, the way the sweat glistened off his pale frame, highlighted by the dim candlelight of the room...it was maddening. Alfred’s jaw was slack as he watched the petite Monarch ride him, the latter making desperate noises, pleas for release permeating the air absolutely.

Before he could properly warn his husband, Alfred came with a cry, for he could no longer stand the tight warmth encompassing his cock. Arthur’s movements stuttered ever so slightly as Alfred filled him. The rose-red tint on his face was glorious, the way his eyes looked a tad darker than usual- perhaps it was the mood.

Alfred realized something as the Queen’s pace slowed to a halt, and he pushed himself off of Alfred. “Oh Gods,” Alfred whispered, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to come early-”

Lips were on his in a second, kiss quickly deepening. Alfred had no time to recover from the sudden action, only being forced to go along with it- not that he was complaining.

As fast as lips had been there, they were gone in half the time, leaving Alfred with his tongue out, a thin strand of saliva keeping them connected. “You better take care of me too,” Arthur huffed, upset that he hadn’t been able to finish.

Alfred nodded slowly, pulling Arthur close before turning the tables once more, Arthur pinned beneath his body.

Really, he didn’t respond at all, instead choosing action...That seemed to be an integral part of Alfred’s personality, the man always opting for whatever used the least flowery words. Arthur enjoyed it, he really did, the way he was kissed so passionately let him know Alfred truly did love him, the gesture always leaving a fresh blossom in his heart.

The way it began was with a fresh trail of kisses, ones pecking at his jawline before moving downwards, warm breath pushing past chapped, broken lips onto alabaster flesh. Arthur’s eyes slid shut in bliss, Alfred’s hands massaging his hips and thighs soothingly. The feeling of Alfred’s fingers on his body was always most pleasurable and calming, this was one of the things that seemed to wind Kirkland up the most whenever they had any sort of time alone. The Queen’s eyes opened, half-lidded, tears on the brink of spilling. “Please, I-”

Arthur was silenced when a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking in a steady rhythm. There were only a few pumps before Arthur let out a gasp, holding Alfred’s shoulders as he looked between their bodies. “Alfred,” he whispered, eyes closed and back arching, release spilling over Alfred’s hand.

They were silent for a few moments, the King choosing to lay beside his husband, pulling him into an embrace. It was silent, aside from their heavy breaths, but they knew they didn’t need to fill the empty space with words, no, they were fine just as they were.

Alfred knew Arthur loved him, and his Queen knew that Alfred loved him too. Save for the single peck to the nape of his neck by his King, that was all they needed before drifting off into a steady slumber.


	2. Dreary Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings can be quite boring, so it's only natural to wish to spice them up, don't you think?

Perhaps he should’ve been more concerned about the hand moving up his thigh.

Perhaps Arthur should have said something when that same hand was pressing against his crotch, palming him through his trousers.

But, in all honesty, Arthur didn’t mind at all, in fact, it excited him even more, especially since they were seated at a grand table, filled with other monarchs from the neighboring kingdoms.

Oh yes, Clubs, Hearts, Diamonds, and Spades. The four Kingdoms came together monthly for a meeting, to help keep relations good and in check. That was definitely reasonable, and most of the time they would discuss matters, then attending a large banquet to celebrate prosperity and hope for a better future.

While it was all jolly and good, there was the fact that the business end of these get-togethers was mind-numbingly boring, especially since you had to act proper throughout the entirety. How dull could it possible get? Sitting up straight and not speaking, he couldn't take it. 

Arthur thought he could use a bit more fun.

That surely was reasonable, and, as if reading his thoughts, the King of Spades had taken action in no time, for that aforementioned hand had made its slow ascension up the Queen’s thigh. Alfred seemed to be waiting for a negative cue, something to tell him ‘no’, but if anything, Arthur only spread his legs a bit wider, leaning back and clearing his throat quietly as the current speaker- The King of Clubs- detailed their last war over a hundred years ago, a spiel everyone had heard over and over by now.

Arthur placed two fingers over his mouth, the rest of his hand holding up his head. He almost looked tired, when in reality, he was preparing for that devilish hand to make it to the buttons of his trousers. They’d never done something like this before, surprising as it may be. He had never pegged Alfred as the exhibitionist type, but he supposed life was full of surprises after all. The thought only caused him to smile fondly. 

Though his expression quickly went back to all business. Jones was taking his time, making sure it was slow enough so no one noticed, slow enough to drive Arthur mad by the time he actually made it anywhere. Arthur could see as he glanced to the side that Alfred looked just as bored as himself. Such a good actor, Arthur thought. 

He wasn’t expecting digits to dip down towards his inner thigh near his crotch, massaging gently, making Arthur take a deep breath through his nose as he blinked in an almost sleepy manner. Alfred knew that Arthur could be loud- obviously- but he also knew that Arthur was incredibly good at keeping a straight face, never breaking. He considered it a special talent of his husband’s.

Alfred just wanted to test that out a bit.

They were close enough so no one noticed, shoulder-to-shoulder and the table they were seated at reached to about the lower-chest level. Alfred’s fingers moved to unbutton Arthur’s pants deftly, though the Queen gladly helped him in his endeavor. Kirkland bit his lip when a gloved hand slid down the front of his pants, cupping his erection through his undergarments. Oh, the King was devious indeed, the way he created such delicious friction, stirring Arthur up.

It was so hard not to react, but Arthur’s expression didn’t change at all. Alfred was pretty impressed, though, like the menace he was, he decided to up the ante.

With a slow shift, Alfred slipped his hand down Arthur’s boxers. The King held Arthur at the base of his cock, drawing slow circles against him. The Queen’s eyes closed for a moment before fluttering open, those beautiful eyes focusing on the speaker instead of the hand stroking him.

Without a moment’s notice, Alfred freed Arthur’s cock from his pants, stroking him fully under the table. He smirked when he heard his husband clear his throat. It seemed Arthur was turning his frustrations into more socially acceptable mannerisms than moaning and begging Alfred to fuck him. The thought of Arthur begging like that in the first place was enough to send chills down Alfred’s spine, causing his hand to squeeze tighter than he meant to, which is when he heard a soft, “ _ By the Divines. _ ”

It seemed as though Arthur had made an accidental scribble in his notes from the sudden action, which only further entertained his already amused husband. 

Alfred continued, stroking with a tight grip, slow and easy. Arthur was struggling, he could tell from the tapping of his fingers, and the tensing from when Alfred would brush his thumb over the head of Arthur’s cock. He knew that was what drove his husband absolutely mad, so he made no hesitation to do it over and over again, hearing the heel of Arthur’s shoe click. 

Oh, it was absolutely wonderful to watch this unfold, to see Arthur crumbling despite his tough exterior. Alfred couldn’t help the wide smile that graced his features, and it only grew bigger when he sped up, hearing Arthur gasp. The latter leaned forward, as if he was interested and actually bothering to take notes, but in reality his knees were drawn together before his legs spread out farther. “Oh Gods,” he whispered, putting his head on his hand.

“You okay, my sweet?” Alfred whispered in return, making sure to pay extra attention to the head of Arthur’s cock.

The Queen pressed into the notepad with the tip of his pencil, though it was hard enough to snap the lead. “I-I’m fine.”

No one seemed to realize the predicament at hand- literally. The meeting just continued to proceed without spending a moment of time actually registering what was happening, for no one knew. This simple fact made it even worse for Arthur- or perhaps, better. It depended on your definition, really. 

So, when Arthur finally succumbed to the coiling pleasure, release dousing Alfred’s glove, he let out a soft groan, quiet, but loud enough to hear. The other Monarch’s turned their attention to the Queen of Spades and his King, that of whom was peeling off his gloves with a pleased smile.

“Is Queen Arthur okay?” Kiku, a close friend of Arthur and fellow Queen, asked.

“Oh yes, he’s fine,” Alfred responded, shoving his gloves into his pocket. “Arthur’s recovering from a cold, and I think he’s just a bit tuckered out, isn't that right, lovely?”

Arthur was panting lightly, his face flushed and resting against the wooden table, though he sat up now, buttoning his pants once more. “Yes, I apologize.”

That seemed a satisfactory answer, for no one seemed to doubt them. The meeting resumed without delay and the two rulers remained with their hands to themselves for the remainder.

Arthur would pay Alfred back later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any errors! Ah, I hope you enjoyed the sin. I tried my best to illustrate it, and I hope it was a successful attempt.


	3. Throne Room Commodities

Fingers drummed against the arm of his throne, the Queen humming to himself idly.

Of course, this kind of behavior was quite unusual, coming from his (most commonly) silent husband, that of which only roused Alfred’s curiosity further. 

The tapping and humming seemed to continue for a few more minutes, though it’d stop intermittently as Arthur slowly slumped to the side, head resting on his fist.

“My Queen,” Alfred stated, voicing crackling from such a long period of disuse. “What’s on your mind?”

The other merely looked up with a suddenly surprised expression, much different from the pensive one that came before it. “Oh, nothing, my dear,” he said, sitting up and straightening his back. “I was just thinking.”

Of course, they’d been together long enough for Alfred to know that this wasn’t the full truth. “Are you sure? You know I love listening to you talk.” Arthur seemed hesitant. “What were you thinking about, my sweet?”

Running a gloved hand through his hair, Arthur let out a sigh, signifying he’d given in. “Well, I wasn’t going to tell you because we’re in the throne room,” he started, eyes roaming over Alfred’s body, “Yet I feel you’d be interested, considering our last Meeting of the Monarchs?”

Alfred’s face rouged instantly. “Hey, I-”

“-As I was saying,” Arthur interrupted with a smirk, leaning forward. “It’s quite boring here and my thoughts ran along the lines of you getting on your knees, and- Well, I’m sure you can figure the rest.”

The King bit his lip, eyes glancing to the side. “Maybe I can figure it out, but I’d like it more if you explained,” he murmured, leaning in, mirroring his husband. 

Arthur hummed, a smirk gracing his features. “I want you on your knees, between my legs, sucking my cock until I can’t formulate a sentence,” his lips were close enough to brush against Alfred’s as he spoke. “I know how capable that mouth is, poppet, it’s a shame you don’t use it as much as I do.”

“I-” Alfred let his eyes close, a breath pushing past his lips. “If you want it more, then you gotta say so.” He inhaled, uncurling his fingers from where he had subconsciously clenched them.

“Oh, Alfred,” Arthur whispered, eyes closing and expression evening out, “I want you to suck me off so much more than you already do. I have fantasies about it constantly.” He opened his eyes, green focused on blue, thumb rubbing against Alfred’s cheek. “I need you so desperately right now.”

“Why haven’t you said anything?” Alfred murmured.

“Didn’t want to seem needy or rude,” was all he said before closing the space between them, stripping his husband of his glasses and running fingers through Alfred’s hair. 

The latter gasped, eyes closing in a second, kiss deepening the next.

The position was awkward, which was to be expected. They were in the throne room, for Divines’ sake, an open place where anyone could walk in. The room was usually for them to meet with the common folk; those asking for help or assistance if too down on their luck. Fortunately, their kingdom is prosperous and rich, people don’t need much help to simply survive, though they did receive a few poor souls every so often, to which they dealt with swiftly.

But that was far and too few in between to make either of them antsy about this situation.

So naturally, their pace grew heated, similar to that of a hot Summer day in Spades. Arthur let out a hum of contentment as Alfred kissed him harder, a hand reaching over and moving along Arthur’s inner thigh, making the man gasp.

Arthur was breathless when Alfred spoke between their kisses. “Can’t wait to hear the noises you make when I suck your cock.”

It was so delightful, so sinfully good to hear that sentence, Arthur thought. 

“Then why don’t you get to it?”

Alfred quirked an eyebrow mischievously at that, breaking the breathy, hot atmosphere as he stood up and shirked his coat. Arthur merely watched as the man got down on both knees, hands running up and down Arthur’s thighs as he grinned, blue eyes glittering with lust and some sort of satisfaction. Arthur’s breath caught in his throat when he saw such a sight, drinking it in as if he’d been trapped in the desert for days.

He could hardly contain his anticipation when Alfred unbuttoned his trousers, hand gripping his cock. A gasp caught him by surprise, his eyes closing in an instant at the feeling. Oh, it was so wonderful, it made his body tingle- not quite like pins and needles, nor like a chill. It was something else entirely, something that he yearned for and something that Alfred could induce and sate easily.

Alfred merely watched Arthur, giving him a wink before easing Arthur’s cock from his trousers, immediately pressing a kiss to the underside of it. The Queen covered his mouth, watching the scene progress and unfold, his King kissing from the base to the tip, taking the latter into his mouth and sucking slowly. Arthur gasped louder this time, clutching at the arms of his throne and biting his lip. 

Alfred hummed contentedly, which only worsened his husband’s condition tenfold. It was amusing to watch, yes, but Alfred couldn’t wait to hear Arthur’s sing-song voice in complete disarray, ragged from lust and begging for climax. Alfred felt his own arousal stir at the thought, but he did nothing. This was about Arthur, and he wanted to please him first and foremost.

So, that was why he worked his way farther down, taking in more and more of Arthur, practically deep-throating him.

“A-Alfred,” he whispered, need heavy in his voice. 

The King gave an inquisitive hum, making Arthur moan quietly.

He didn’t give a response besides tangling his fingers into Alfred’s hair, tugging slightly whenever he felt particularly overcome. He knew that, at this rate, he wouldn’t last long at all, not with this sort of stimulation and setting. 

So, as he began chanting Alfred’s name in a hushed strained voice, one that’d end up high-pitched and breathy, his husband knew he was almost spent. This was obvious considering Alfred immediately pulled back, sucking at the head of Arthur’s cock before shifting downwards, deep bobbing motions of his head giving Arthur the visual he needed to finally tug harshly, enough to pull Alfred’s mouth off his cock, gasping his husband’s name desperately as he climaxed.

There was a half-second before Arthur realized he’d came all over Alfred’s face, a wave of embarrassment coming over him. 

Alfred swiped a thumb over his cheek, sucking on it afterwards. His grin was hard to ignore. “You’ve never done that before.”

“Shut up,” Arthur murmured, admiring the sight before him. 

Hair tousled and messy, blue eyes sparkling in that damned mischievous way they had, and that tan skin marked with Arthur’s come...Well it was all a bit to take in.

“Are you okay, my love? You seem to be thinking again.” 

Though it sounded sincere, Arthur knew exactly what he was playing at. “I like you with my come on your beautiful face, my dear,” he murmured, leaning forward. “Perhaps if you take me to our chambers I’d be willing to participate in anything you’d like.”

Alfred raised an eyebrow at that. “Anything?”

“Anything.”

Alfred stood up, holding out a hand. “Well let’s not waste any time, shall we?”

Arthur grinned, taking his lover’s hand and readjusting his clothing, wiping the mess off Alfred’s visage with a gloved hand. “We shall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for such a long time since I've updated, also apologies for such a short chapter???
> 
> School work has been kicking my ass lately.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Silence

“Gods, Artie, you’re so loud,” Alfred said in a hushed whisper, covering his husband’s mouth as perspiration trailed down his temple. “Where’d all that self-control go from before?”

Arthur’s eyes watered as Alfred fucked him from behind, moans still loud regardless. He wanted to reply with a witty comeback, sure, but his mind was far too muddled.

Not only were they in a closet, but they were in a closet in another Kingdom.

So, if they were caught, it’s easy to imagine the consequences and shame they’d bring upon their people.

Nevertheless, such a thing did not deter either monarch, sex drives healthy and attraction plentiful. Arthur practically choked on the heat-soaked air, fingers clawing at the wall for lack of something to grab onto. He looked pathetic, nothing but a dirty whore, or so Alfred had told him multiple times already. It was so hard to keep it together, that cock fucking him senseless as he begged for more, or at least, tried to.

But all at once, it stopped. Arthur removed Alfred’s hand with an annoyed expression. “W-why did you stop?” He asked, voice breathy.

“Because you’re too loud, sweetheart,” Alfred said with a huff. There was some movement after that, but Arthur didn’t know why.

“Well excuse me,” Arthur said sarcastically, “I can’t help it if you’re fucking me so hard I can barely feel my legs. I have a right to make noise.”

“Not when we’re in a foreign Kingdom.”

“Says who?”

“It’s more of an unwritten rule,” Alfred laughed, kissing behind Arthur’s ear. “You mind if I gag you and get back to it?”

There was a bit of silence before Arthur murmured, “What will you be gagging me with?”

“My tie, is that alright?”

A pulse of arousal spread throughout  Arthur at that.

With a breath, he nodded.

“Alright.” And so the tie was put in place, knot securely between his teeth. “May I resume, your majesty?”

Another nod.

The Queen bit down onto the tie, voice going high-pitched as Alfred wasted no time pistoning back into him, hips rocking and hands kneading at his hips. Arthur did his best to push back, to get his husband deeper, to feel full and then some. God he needed this. Needed Alfred. 

In an instant the position was changed, Alfred buried deep as Arthur was manoeuvred onto all fours. The Queen’s forehead rested against the tiled floors, dusty as they were (how unprofessional), long coat spilling around him.

Alfred didn’t give an explanation, merely muttering how tight Arthur was, how good it felt to be inside of him, fucking him, making him gasp and beg. Dirty things that even Arthur was embarrassed to repeat out loud were whispered into his ear with a delicious breathiness.

He kept trying to beg, to say Alfred’s name, but he couldn’t. It was a new sort of frustration, but Arthur’s muffled moans and words seemed to be winding up Alfred even more than he realized, for he was already losing himself so quickly. The Queen felt a sort of self-contentedness at that, a triumph of sorts. Perhaps that’s why he relaxed completely, letting Alfred’s hips move his body ever so slightly against the tiles before hands pulled him back. The monarch’s eyes slid shut as he felt the blissful heat of his husband pleasuring him so. 

He didn’t mind when he was pulled up to sit on Alfred’s lap, pace at a much moderate speed than before. Arthur bit at the tie, hand coming up to hold the King’s neck while the other held the hand anchored at his waist. His moans were soft and desperate; he wanted Alfred to come inside him, claim him, completely dominate him. He wouldn’t lie about the fact that, while he could fuck Alfred, he’d much rather be the one  _ being _ fucked.

His husband knew this all too well, knew how he liked it rough and constantly satiated him. It was a marvelous.

At last, the building pleasure was all too much to bear, Arthur’s breath hitching as he came, come spilling onto his thighs. The noise that came out of him at that moment was high-pitched, akin to a gasp. His head rolled to the side as Alfred kept his pace, not lasting long himself, following after his beloved and biting into the junction of his shoulder and neck. The two monarchs sat, panting and catching their breath. Eventually, Arthur moved aside, lying down on his back and pulling off the tie. With a grin, he mumbled, “You did spectacularly, my love.”

Alfred laughed quietly. “Thank you, I’ve been practicing.”

Arthur hummed happily and the silence returned, though Alfred zipped his trousers and laid beside his husband. 

Pulling out a handkerchief, the Queen wiped off his thighs, straightening his clothes and buttoning his trousers as well, shoving the dirtied cloth into a deep pocket of his coat.

The room was filled with the sound of soft breaths and utter adoration. “I really love you,” Alfred said quietly.

Arthur didn’t have time to respond before the King continued. “And I’m not just saying that because we just had sex, either.” He turned his head slightly to meet Arthur’s eyes, smiling wide. “I really, really love you.”

The Queen’s heart tightened in his chest, mouth falling open for a moment as if to say something, though this was dashed by the small, genuine smile on his face and a fresh flush on his cheeks.

“I love you too,” he said, hand coming up to cup Alfred’s cheek, thumb rubbing circles. “I know I tease you relentlessly, love, but you really are the one my heart belongs to.” Tears began to prick at his eyes, threatening to spill to the side. “And I have never been happier.”

He could see the glossy sheen in Alfred’s eyes, immediately going to move closer, tangling his husband in an embrace. The latter gladly accepted. 

They smiled, and, in unison, they said, “I love you,” which was followed by laughter and soft kisses.

Alfred pet Arthur’s hair, kissing the man’s forehead. “I think we oughta get going before someone finds us.”

“Oh yes, of course.” Arthur pushed himself up off the floor. “Ready to go?” he asked when Alfred was up as well.

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least this one didn't take 9000 years...
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Carriages and Denial

They’d been stuck in this goddamn carriage for  _ at least _ four hours now, the pace of the horses was slow and just...painful in a sense, really. Arthur was on complete edge, feeling restless and jittery. 

With an exhale, he slid open a dark curtain to view the outside. It was a pristine day, at least. Blue skies with soft clouds, reminiscent to whipped cream, he thought. He hummed in appreciation, closing the curtain once more. The air smelled of lilacs, and though it was pleasant, objectively, he couldn’t quell the hammering of his heart.

He very much did not like leaving the Kingdom, because it always meant traveling about with horse and carriage for hours and hours. Ironically, though he had distaste of such travel, he had been a pirate; he supposed it may be that you had a lesser chance of being attacked in such a vast sea. He’d heard of Monarch’s carriages being attacked and looted before, with no way of defending themselves (much unlike ships) and he really did not want that to happen now.

Alfred must have sensed his fright, for he moved from the opposite side of the cabin to the seat next to Arthur. A hand was laid on his thigh. “Sweetheart, are you okay?” He asked gently, voice soothing.

The Queen bit his lip nervously. “Not completely, no.”

He peeked outside again, paranoia settling in.

Alfred viewed this behavior and squeezed his hand sympathetically.

“Why do we have such a garish carriage anyway?” Arthur huffed. “Of course bandits would loot us- for Divines’ sake, it looks like a palace on wheels.”

Alfred grinned at his husband’s anger. “It’s not as extravagant as Diamond Kingdom’s, you gotta admit.”

Arthur frowned. “Well that ridiculous King likes to flaunt his wealth.” He spoke ill of his best friend most of the time, it was sort of their “thing.”

The Spadian King moved closer to peck Arthur on the cheek. “You know I have military training and my sword always by my side. I think we’ll be safe. Not to mention you’re an incredibly good marksman.” He referred to Arthur’s prowess over bows and a more recent innovation of guns. “You’re very good at what you do.”

Arthur sputtered, embarrassed. “T-this is no time for flattery, Jones.”

“Kirkland-Jones,” he corrected.

The flush of the Queen’s cheeks only worsened and he couldn’t help but check outside once more. 

“Arthur?”

The latter turned back, face twisted in an annoyed expression, questioning.

“May I kiss you? Maybe it might help take your mind off it?”

Arthur gaped for a moment, though he shut his mouth in an instant. A few beats passed before he finally spoke, “What kind of kissing were you thinking?”

“Just a few pecks is all,” Alfred’s expression was genuine, a wide smile on his face. “Unless, that is, you wanted something deeper.”

Arthur’s fingers curled into a fists before releasing. They hadn’t made out in so long, well, they have, but those were ones that lacked finesse, sloppy kisses during sex. He wanted something slow and gradual so desperately, now that it was put on the table.

“We can start off slow,” he said quietly. “I’d very much enjoy deeper kisses, I must admit.”

Alfred let out a happy hum and leaned forward to kiss his husband. 

It was soft and short, what anyone would expect out of a gentle and lustless kiss. Gods, it was wonderful. Arthur exhaled through his nose, turning ever so slightly so he could set his hands on Alfred’s shoulders, the latter instead opting for Arthur’s waist.

They smiled at one another once they pulled back, only to head in for another, and another, and another. They kept this up until these kisses graduated into slightly deeper, more sensual kisses. The Queen hummed softly, hands finding his husband’s hair, fingers tangling into it, which was reminiscent of golden thread.

There was a nip at his lip, one drawn out so that Arthur sighed, parting his lips gladly. Their tongues met softly, and Arthur couldn’t deny how wonderful he felt. He really needed this. 

Alfred in turn moved a hand to rub gently at the small of Arthur’s back, pressing forward as to bring his husband closer.

It was...very intimate, and close. It was like finally having some sort of peace for the first time today, a sort of tranquility washing over Arthur. The sound of horse hooves clopping outside and wooden wheels treading against cobblestone and dirt- it set a certain mood. A wonderful one indeed. 

Arthur couldn’t help but moan quietly at every tender touch, couldn’t help it when his body was slowly pushed down, down, down, against the thin cushioned seat. He opened his eyes briefly only to see Alfred peeking at him too. The latter pulled back from the kiss, but not too much for they were still nose-to-nose, lips barely touching.

Soft warm breaths filled their atmosphere until Arthur murmured, “Hello, lovely,” accompanied by a caress.

“Hello, my robin,” he smiled.

A fresh flush blossomed against Arthur’s skin, a grin forcing its way onto his face, turning his head to the side.

“How do you feel?”

He could hear the concern in his King’s voice, appreciating it greatly. He loved knowing how much he was cared for, absolutely adoring it. “Much better,” he conceded, “though,” he added, “I still have a pit in my stomach.”

His husband moved a hand to rub at his abdomen, a gentle pressure. “Do you want me to take your mind off of it?”

“What were you thinking?” He smirked.

“Artie! Such a dirty mind I swear,” he tsked disapprovingly, though it was in a joking tone. 

The monarch smacked his husband’s arm playfully. “You’re the one who buys me lingerie and makes innuendos like it’s his job.”

Alfred laughed. “That’s true, but you love it.”

Arthur smiled. “I do.”

They shared a soft kiss before the King spoke again.”You look very sexy in the lingerie though.”

The Queen hummed with a smile. “I know, love.”

“Confident, I like it.”

“Alfred?”

A hum.

“Thank you for calming me down.”

“Of course, darling.”

“Though, about that offer-”

“-Yes?”

“Would you mind if I asked to have sex in a moving carriage?”

Alfred smiled wide. “Nope, not at all,” he sat up a bit, setting his hands down on Arthur’s thighs. “How do you want it?”

“Preferably up the arse, but I don’t think it’d work in this situation.”

“Definitely not.” The King moved down to kiss at Arthur’s neck, the latter’s breath stuttering.

“Oh, fuck,” he whispered, an idea hitting him.

Alfred pulled back, casting him an inquisitive look. 

With a red face, Arthur said, “Well, I don’t think my current idea would work any better.’”

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“Do you remember the time in my office? When you-” he cut himself off out of embarrassment. 

“When I what?” He asked, “There were a lot of times in your office.”

Arthur bit his lip. “When you bent me over my desk and fucked me with your tongue.”

The King’s face bloomed pink. “Oh, yeah, I remember.”

“I want that. You haven’t done that in so long.”

“But Artie, how can I do that comfortably in this carriage?”

“Well,” he started, “That’s why I said it wouldn’t work well, but if I can’t have that then I want you to fuck me.”

“Artie, one bump and it could hurt a lot- I don’t know about that either.” The King looked concerned, rubbing circles into his husband’s cheek.

The latter gave an annoyed groan. “J-just do something, I don’t care what at this point.”

Alfred gave a show-stopping smile. “Alright,” was all he said before pulling on one end of the bow tied around Arthur’s neck.

The Queen gave a confused look, though his husband offered no answer, aside from unbuttoning his shirt a bit and undoing his trousers. Though, his intent became very clear, especially when Alfred tugged his undergarments down, wrapping the thin piece of fabric around the base of his cock tightly. He gave a gasp at such treatment. 

In that moment they hit a hole in the road, the two monarchs being forced up by a matter of millimeters, Arthur clutching at the seat. It was a tad frightening at first, but it was over within seconds. “Alfred?”

“Hmm?”

“What if a footman catches us?”

“Then I guess they can learn how to please a man through observation-”

“-Alfred!”

The latter laughed. “Then if you’re worried, we don’t have to do this-”

“No,” Arthur said, “I want this, just...do it quickly.”

With a nod the man resumed what he had been doing, but this time he kissed at Arthur’s chest and undid his own trousers, pulling them down roughly. Arthur let a steady exhale out through his mouth, letting his eyes slide shut as Alfred kept kissing, mouth moving to the side to suck at one of his nipples. Such an action made Arthur gasp loudly, fingers tangling within his husband’s hair. He barely had time to react when a hand accompanied that mouth, rubbing at the other with his thumb. Pulses of arousal and pleasure spread through him, up and down his spine and straight to his cock. He whispered the King’s name a number of times, so very helpless to everything he was doing, arching his chest into the touch as best he could, trying to convey how much more stimulation he wanted and craved.

But in a moment that stimulation was gone, instead moving upwards and sucking marks into his neck. “Oh Gods, Alfred,” he murmured, still in a state of pure euphoria.

“Say, Artie? If I just did that, do you think it could get you off?” He whispered against his neck.

The monarch swallowed, clearing his throat. “I-I don’t know, perhaps you’ll find out someday.”

Alfred laughed in a way that was full of lust, one that had Arthur’s mind reeling with possibilities. “I guess you’re right.” 

Alfred sat up now, staring down at Arthur. “Do you have the oils nearby? I know you keep a spare vial in your coat pocket now.”

The blush on his cheeks was incriminating, and there was no way to deny Alfred’s accusation. Instead of answering with words, he pulled the vial out, handing it to his husband delicately.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he said whilst uncorking it.

Arthur nodded, though he was curious. He didn’t know what Alfred planned to do, watching as his husband spread the liquid onto his cock, shifting forward carefully to lean over Arthur, encompassing both of their cocks with one hand. “Oh, fuck,” Arthur whispered, biting his lip and trying his best to spread his legs wider as to accommodate the other man. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” he gasped in return, moving a hand down to join his husband’s. 

They moved in tandem, a slow speed that started with Alfred rubbing from base to tip as best he could, Arthur focusing most on the head of their cocks. Arthur blushed and gasped, Alfred doing the same as he began to rut against his Queen, the added friction feeling devilishly wonderful with every movement. 

Hot breaths were felt on Arthur’s neck when the King set his head there, breathing heavily through his mouth as the speed grew quick, their cocks moving together, the two of them touching each other and making the quietest, but most lust-drenched noises possible. It was too hot but Arthur couldn’t find it in himself to care.

With the free hand he had to spare, Arthur gripped the back of Alfred’s neck, pulling him into a sloppy kiss, every now and then moaning into his mouth and thrusting his hips upwards. When he needed a break for air and turned his head to the side, Alfred resumed kissing at his neck, biting lovingly and leaving marks. 

Alfred stopped after a bit of this, instead whispering, “You’re a filthy little whore, wanting to get fucked in a carriage like this.”

“Alfred,” he gasped, tears in his eyes from the pleasure that began to build.

“Couldn’t wait, you just love my cock don’t you? Love to have it anytime you can.”

Arthur let out a half-sob, back arching and hand moving faster, not giving a proper answer. The King’s grip tightened until Arthur whimpered out a weak, “Yes.”

“Such a fucking slut, I know how much you love it when I come inside of you, know how much you like it when I fuck you so hard you limp.” His hips moved faster against the smaller monarch who was rendered completely helpless, head turned towards the mouth whispering filthy words. “Wait till we get back to our castle, I’ll give it to you good, because that’s what you want, isn’t it? You want my cock?”

“Yes, Alfred,” he whispered, “I want your big cock inside of me, I want you to fill me with your come, fuck me raw.” His breath stuttered as Alfred thrusted against him harder, though he continued nonetheless. “I need you, my love. Need you to dominate me and make me yours.”

The King gasped, and Arthur barely registered when Alfred came in between them. He was still breathing hard when Alfred sat up once more, hand continually pumping Arthur’s cock, the latter squirming ever so slightly, trying to get off as best he could, but he simply couldn’t because of the thin fabric around his cock. The frustration drove him mad.

“Alfred, please,” he gasped.

“‘Please’ what?”

Bastard. “Just let me come already.”

There was a devilish grin on the young monarch’s face, one that Arthur wanted to slap off. “Aw, are you sure?”

“Gods, yes, you absolute  _ prick _ .”

“Hold on, let me do somethin’ for you at least.”

“What’re you-”

Arthur gasped loudly, a hand clamping over his mouth as Alfred moved himself off the seat, sitting Arthur up so that he could suck at his cock. There was no preparation, only Alfred practically deep-throating him right off the bat. Fuck, he didn’t expect this, but for Gods’ sake, he fucking loved this and craved it so desperately. Arthur spread his legs farther apart, holding Alfred’s head in place as the latter sucked, hollowing his cheeks. “Alfred,” he whispered, which turned into a chant, sometimes even begging for release.

He needed to come and at this point there were tears in his eyes, he was so desperate that his begging became worse. “Please, Alfred, please, please please,” his head fell back against the seat, voice becoming louder.

Alfred moaned, and in that instance he had untied the petite bow he had made around his lover’s cock, the vibrations reaching the latter, making him come in an instant. Alfred swallowed, pulling back afterwards with the biggest grin Arthur had ever seen. 

“You look pleased with yourself,” Arthur said tiredly, pulling up his trousers and fastening them. 

Alfred stood and sat next to him, tugging on his clothing as well. “Well, to be honest, I really am.” He laughed and leaned in to peck at Arthur’s cheek. “I liked how much you begged for me.”

“I wasn’t begging for you,” he huffed, crossing his arms, “I was begging so I could come, that’s all there is to it.”

There was an amused hum. “Did you like it though?”

“What? You making it so I couldn’t climax?”

A nod.

Arthur let out a breath, his face somewhat red. “It...was good, yes.”

“I’m glad you think so, my robin,” Alfred said quietly, turning to button his husband’s shirt. “You looked so cute.”

“Oh, shut up,” He smiled.

This man was an utter nuisance, but he was so glad fate had brought them together in such a way. He’d never been happier, this was for certain, and to have such an amazing person as his life partner was a treat, he thought. Not many people were this lucky, and he was blessed to be among them.

Arthur’s smile grew wider with his sappy thoughts, enough so that Alfred asked, “Not that I’m complaining, but why’re you smiling so much?”

“Oh, nothing,” he said quietly.

“Are you sure?” the King asked, his own grin ever present.

“Yes, my love,” he laughed, “Though I will say this: I love you.”

Alfred’s face softened. “I love you too.”

And with this, they returned to their boring ride home, one that was much less anxiety-inducing than before.

Yes, Arthur confirmed to himself, he was lucky indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took four days to write this.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed! This is more of a practice than anything, which will be the same for the rest of this series.
> 
> I tried my best to deliver something nice, though!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
